


Voltron Whump Week 2017

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Fever, Food Poisoning, Free day, Galaxy Garrison, Head Injury, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hypothermia, Injury, Insomnia, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Near Death, Poisoning, SHEITH - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Torture, Voltron Whump Week 2017, prompts, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Dates: August 13-20





	Voltron Whump Week 2017

**Day 1 (13th): Fever**   
Sheith - Days of dealing with Zarkon, the group was finally able to rest once Allura got them to the safe place of the universe giving them the chance to recover. Shiro told everyone to rest, but of course Keith didn’t listen as he was starting to come down with a fever already. He ended up pushing himself  against the Gladiator before Shiro found him right as he was collapsing (Shiro caught him before he hit the ground.) He makes sure that Keith rests after that until his fever was fully gone and feeling better.    
  


**Day 2 (14th): Hypothermia**   
Sheith - Crash landed on a ice planet and trying to stay warm until the castle comes to pick them up.    
  


**Day 3 (15th): Near Death and/or Blood Loss**   
Sheith - Post S3 where Keith is the pilot of Black who ended up getting shot down by Lotor’s team after a difficult battle leaving the rest of the paladins looking for him after they had to escape from Lotor. Shiro is with Matt and the freedom fighters who found each other by chance. They come across the Black Lion and find an seriously injured Keith inside. Sheith reunion and Shiro taking care of Keith. 

**Day 4 (16th): Torture**   
Sheith - Shiro and Keith has been captured by Haggar, how long can they last until rescued or they give up? 

**Day 5 (17th): Insomnia and/or Mental Illness**   
Sheith - Keith suffers from insomnia making it very hard for him to sleep at night while Shiro suffers from PTSD. They both struggle with it in their own way not knowing if there was a way to recover from it. Shiro ends up coming to Keith's room one night to help get his mind off of the issues with his PTSD. Keith is awake when he comes who is unable to sleep, but eventually they are both able to sleep with the help of each other's company. 

**Day 6 (18th): Poison**   
Sheith - Because of his half-Galran heritage which is still hated by many alien species around the planet because of the hatred and discovering that Keith is half-Galra slips him poison who doesn't get affected by it hours later. The leader helps with the antidote while Shiro waits in worry for word that Keith will be okay. 

**Day 7 (19th): Internal Damage and/or Head Injury**                                                                       
Sheith - Galaxy Garrison, aftermath of training with another cadet Keith gets a concussion and Shiro being his emergency contact has to watch over him. 

**Day 8 (20th): Free Day!**   
Sheith - Keith dealing with food poisoning, college au  


End file.
